To ensure a proper fit, footwear is typically offered in a range of sizes with relatively small increments between sizes. The footwear typically includes an upper, and a sole structure underlying the upper. Both the sole structure and the upper are manufactured according to a specific size. The need for separate tooling for each size increases production costs. The logistics and floor space required for producing and stocking different sizes of these subcomponents of the article of footwear can increase production costs.